


The Scent Which Guides You Home

by auroreanrave



Series: trust your senses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after Scott becomes the True Alpha, Stiles begins to notice some odd behaviours in his best friend. Post Season-3A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent Which Guides You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of 'Teen Wolf' ficlets or short pieces focused around the five senses. This one is based around the sense of 'smell'. Takes place after Season 3A and therefore should be considered for the sake of spoilers.

Stiles really, _really_ shouldn't find the possessive press of Scott's mouth against his neck to be so distracting. _Seriously._

It's not as if it's a new experience. Ever since Scott got his 'True Alpha' game on, he's been a lot more tactile. With Stiles at least (the day he walks into the loft to see Scott hunched over Derek, sniffing his neck, will be the day that Stiles officially considers seeing a non-emissary psychologist).

Not that he minds spending time with his best bud. Not at all. Considering that Isaac has been spending every waking moment with Allison (which, wow, Stiles did not see that coming and he totally owes Lydia five bucks) and so Scott has been round every day and almost every other night when his mom works a night shift.

It's been a round of pizzas, video games and the kind of inane YouTube searches that had made up their friendship for the past few years. The neck sniffing though? That was new.

(Lydia, when he pulls her aside during lunch one time, thinks it might be down to the True Alpha stuff. Recognising and assimilating scent patterns and using his possibly-newly-boosted olfactory senses in order to try and get a handle on everything. Like a hyper-advanced but still weirdly rudimentary form of werewolf scent-marking. They have graphs and charts and everything.

It is worth noting, Stiles recognises, that during this time, Scott is looking over at them from across the cafeteria, mouth set in an uncomfortable line which only eases when Stiles and Lydia take their seats back at the table, Stiles at his side, and immediately begin discussing the merits of various weapons. Allison is refusing to train Stiles to use a crossbow. Grumpily, he kind of agrees.)

But still, he doesn't mind Scott being all affectionate and whatever. It's just... a little distracting, to have your muscular, kind-of-hot best friend always invading your personal space and making semi-obscene sounds in your ear like it's no big deal.

Stiles is just in the middle of finishing his fourth paragraph about the role of the amygdala in the brain and the role it plays in memory when Scott's tongue swipes across the nape of his neck and Stiles just _freezes_.

"Uh, Scott? Buddy? What are you doing there?"

"You smell really good, Stiles." His voice is muffled by, well, Stiles' flesh and God that should not turn on Stiles as much as it does. He's being a bad friend. Really.

"Okay. Sure. Bu--but come on, this isn't - "

"I mean... _really_ good."

Stiles turns in his chair, Scott's mouth slipping free, and Stiles finally sees Scott. Eyes dilated, sweat sticking to his temples, skin flushed. Damn, he looks fucked.

"Scott?"

Scott pauses and then shuffles closer to Stiles, so close Stiles can feel the warmth from his breah on his face.

"Ever since that night - with Deucalion and Jennifer - I just... I haven't felt like me. Not really. There's so much going on. New powers. Strengths. And I... you smell really good, Stiles. Like, amazingly good. Better than anyone else."

Scott's hand slides up Stiles' wrist, curling there like a brand, warm and welcome. "I've always needed you, Stiles. We work, you and me. And I..." He pauses, looking up like a little boy. "All the things we've been through... I can't do that without you. And I don't want to. I only feel like me with you."

Stiles gulps, heart racketing into his chest, as Scott leans forward and kisses him. Slow, steady. Scott's hands curl around Stiles' hands, bracketing him there, before sliding up to his shoulders.

Stiles can do nothing but kiss back, because somehow this has felt inevitable. Ever since he noticed the little things, it's been racing down the track and he feels so stupid for not noticing it before. Stiles kisses him back because Scott is his best friend and the one who protects him, protects all of them, and he loves him.

They break away, but only just, Scott pressing one hand to Stiles' side, hand slipping under his shirt to find skin.

"You owe me _so_ many dates before we do that, buddy." Stiles grins, looking up, and Scott's smile is big and broad and full of something that looks like light and feels like ownership. He nuzzles Stiles' throat.

"We've got time." All the time in the world, Stiles realises. They tumble carelessly to the bed, Scott atop and sneaking a possessive hand under Stiles' waistband, his nose pressed firmly to Stiles' throat where it belongs, and Scott can finally breathe.


End file.
